Talk:Grave New World/@comment-184.171.162.90-20131011030250/@comment-91.37.79.121-20131011173329
And? Byron blackmailed his own daughter into keeping that secret about his affair, that's by far worse and I can understand Aria wanting to get back at him because of that and therefore blackmailing them, because they couldn't understand how much Ezra loves her and the other way around and how much he gave up because of her. It's not Arias fault she is not that involved in the -A game. Saying you don't like her because of that is like wtf. You are saying that a part of why you don't like her is because she is not that much hurt and threatened by -A. That's kinda sad to hear, because people should feel at least happy that Aria can live a (well, not really) most normal life of those four. Well not really, because the relationship with Ezra secret is by far one of the most scarriest to reveal. It's not her fault she is not threatened by -A. And we even don't know if Ezra is Big -A. What if he isn't even giving the orders? Than it wouldn't be his cause that Aria doesn't get hurt or anything. All we saw was Ezra in -A's lair. I doubt he is Uber -A. Uber -A is revealed in the last season (I assume Black Widow). I agree however that Aria has a lots of boy problems, but isn't that what normal teenager have? She has the most complicated man relationship since hers is forbidden so of course she tries other boys as to get away from him, because it's wrong. In Aria's case it's totally understandable to date that much (even though it's not even much, watch TVD than you reconsider saying she has much love interests) because she WANTS to get away from Ezra and fall in love. But the other guys weren't right. Noel blackmailed Ezra, really, I wouldn't want her with him then. Yes, she did "cheat" (even though I consider that not even really cheating if you ask me. But that is in every persons own opinion) but she was young and she was in a spur of the moment and kissed Wres (hadn't she problems with Ezra there even?), she kissed Ezra while being with Noel, because hey, she tried to resist her one true love and date other people but it didn't work. Yes, she kissed Ezra again, while being with Jake (even though I do not consider that dating Jake in my eyes), because still, she loves Ezra and misses him and she still is a teenager. She is full of hormones and kinda overwhelemed with the situation. No one can underszand what goes through her head because no one has such a situation. I wouldn't judge her like that. And with -A as a frenemey wasn't mean saying "Hey, -A is my friend and all" otherwise she wouldn't have reacted THAt angry when Spencer said they should blame themselves for what happenes. Yes, -A did a lot of bad things, but -A did a lot of things to protect Aria (and Ezra), so in her case, yes, -A is a frenemey. I don't see any wrong there. She isn't saying she loves -A. She only uses that word because -A saved her ass often even though being their enemy.